The invention relates to a fluorimeter having a light source for the emission of preferably flash light, a measurement station having a receiving means for at least one sample container, in particular for receiving microtitration plates, at least one measurement head disposed at the receiving means, and an evaluation station having a detector, preferably a photomultiplier (PMT) for evaluation of emission signals (light) given off by the sample. Light guide means lead from the light source to the measurement head and from the measurement head to the detector.
Many molecules and molecular systems, upon light irradiation in particular with high-energy UV-radiation, exhibit a quite specific emission of light, which is referred to as photoluminescence. This predominantly involves fluorescence and phosphorescence. Such phenomenon is used to an increasing degree in relation to laboratory samples, for example blood samples in microtitration plates.
When using conventional fluorimeters the samples can be measured from above or from below. A change in the measurement direction is either not possible at all or requires expensive conversion of the measurement arrangement.